


Everything Nice

by Misanagi



Series: Friends with Benefits [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo and Quatre wonder what's "everything nice".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caitlin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Caitlin).



"Sugar, spice, and everything nice," Duo chanted while he mixed the powders carefully.

Beside him, Quatre shook his head. "I don't think the recipe to make the Powerpuff Girls is what we need right now."

Duo shrugged. "It's not like I'm really adding sugar, spice and chemical X into the mix."

"And I wouldn't describe nitroglycerine as everything nice." There was regret in Quatre's voice. They were mixing components to make a home made explosive. They couldn't use their Gundams as long as Lady Une held the threat over the colonies, but that didn't mean they couldn't destruct a Mobile Suit factory the old fashion way.

"What's everything nice for you, Q?" Duo asked, trying to distract Quatre. They hadn't known each other for very long but they had clicked wonderfully, and Duo had come to care a lot for the other boy.

Quatre thought it over for a minute. "Earth landscapes, outer space, the clouds, people being happy, like in the village, before OZ attacked. I imagine peace would be nice too." He smiled sadly. "Friendship."

"What about sex?" Duo asked.

Blushing slightly, Quatre said, "I've never done it. You?"

Duo wiggled his eyebrows suggestively but then said, "Me neither."

They were quiet for a little while before Quatre asked, his voice barely above a whisper, "Do you want to try it? With me?"

Duo almost dropped the mix, but thankfully his reflexes were good. After he was sure nothing would fall from the table and accidentally killed them both, he smiled at Quatre and nodded.

It might not be everything nice, but Duo was sure it would be plenty.


End file.
